


The Captain's musing.

by Stephenie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Inner Dialogue, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenie/pseuds/Stephenie
Summary: The Captain assesses his life.A short fic.





	The Captain's musing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Grimm (TV series) world
> 
> All characters mentioned were created and or/are owned by Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf and produced by Universal Television for NBC.  
> 
> I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Grimm (TV series)
> 
> The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Grimm (TV series) story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. 
> 
> I am grateful to the creators, producers etc. of Grimm, for her wonderful stories, my stories would not exist.

Sean had always wanted to be a man of the law, well that or James Bond.

 

His mother used to laugh at his antics, tell him that he was capable of anything except being subtle.

His extended family were always so insistent on the following of rules. Of others following their rules anyway. They held themselves above the law of course, and this fired up a want within him to hold everyone subject to the law, even those with money and influence.

 

He wasn't rich but he wasn't poor either and he took a certain pride in knowing he had earned it without a penny from his father. His mother had bred into him a sense of fierce independence and it meant that when she left him to make his way in the world, he done so successfully.

 

As a young cop, he was a bit envious of his colleagues and their close knit families but the feeling passed fairly quickly as he remembered his missions.  Self pity would just hinder and slow him down. He admired his mother for sheltering him as much as she had but the forced smiles and the sudden ''adventures'' to new houses did cause unease even then. As an adult it just made him mad.

 

Weson didn't question his family. The law was unable to make them answer for their crimes as they were too clever at hiding the evidence of their involvement. People avoided riling them up at all costs. It would be considered suicidal to do so willingly.

 

He did. He enthusiastically riled them up.

Hell, the week was a failure if he hadn't managed to.

 --

Time to time he reassessed his career choice.

He doubted his subordinates knew that their stoic captain regularly had dreams of escaping a shark tank using a cool gadget and winning the girl.


End file.
